Conventional smart TV is designed to operate in a standalone manner, so that hardware circuits and software inside the conventional smart TV not only carry out the functions of a conventional video playing device independently but also carry out a function equivalent to execution of programs on a computer independently. Conventional smart TV seemingly integrates a conventional video playing device and a conventional computer into an electronic machine.
In addition to the functions of conventional mobile phones, conventional smartphones have the functions of handheld computers. Some conventional portable carriers are equipped with connectors for connecting to some external devices, such as a USB flash drive, a keyboard, and a screen etc.
Both a conventional TV set and a conventional smartphone lack the design of integration of a hardware silicon intellectual property (IP) chip; as a result, it is impossible to integrate the functions of the conventional TV set and the conventional smartphone. In view of this, the inventor of the present invention anticipates improvement of the prior art and thus invents a video playing device capable of external connection to an application processor.